How this thing begane
by killsinger2012
Summary: At first he was a stranger then an ally then a Friend he's a dense idiot but somehow he became my best friend and the love of my life (i suck at summaries please review or even tell me what you want to see)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy P.O.V

I find it hard to believe i'm actually in the Fairy Tale guild even though it's been a year…. Strange i've made so many friends and i'm actually pretty nervous i'm going on a date today his name is Takumi and i met him when i was out grocery shopping i know that's probably not the best thing but i think he's cute he seems nice and besides we are only going to meet in a public space for dinner and that's it.

I didn't tell any of my friends at the guild knowing that they would want to meet him even though it's not that serious but right now i'm in my room putting my makeup on when i heard my window open 'oh i WONDER who it is?!' i turn around and of course it's Natsu "what are you doing Natsu?" "uh what are you doing Luce?" "that's really not your concern!" i see Natsu flinch 'i guess i was to hard on him'

'It's really unlike him to flinch' i take a deep breathe and say "did something happen? You don't normally react like that to my yelling" "nothing i just got board and i knew you would at least talk to me" he said with a big grin "well i would Natsu buuutttt…." "buuutttt what?" "im..kinda...busy tonight.." "with what? can i help!" "no Natsu...i'm uh going on a date so you can't please go home" "why can't i wait here till you get back?" "i don't know why y-y-you just can't"

He frowns slightly "fine Luce i'll just go home see you tomorrow i guess good night" 'wow he actually listened that...rare i wonder if something did actually happen before he came over?'

END CHAPTER

honestly my first time doing something like this so i'm not quite sure i'm doing it right...if you like it tell me though thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy P.O.V

I'm walking down the street to the restaurant …..i think i got stood up... great lucy you dumbass! I get and walk to the door and finally leave and hopefully never say yes to a cute guy who meet shopping am i an idiot? 'Yes' shut up…..i'm walking to the guild i'm really not dressed in anything fancy besides i need at least some social interaction tonight

I walk in and sit at the bar and order a chocolate milkshake it sucks i'm still to young to have beer Mirajane asks "why do you look so down lucy" "i got asked out on a date then got stood up" "you had a date?! Why would you not tell me something like that!?" "uh because of how you're reacting now i just wanted some human socialization"

"Makes sense lucy sorry that happened though" "yea well...thank you" i get up after a few more minutes of talking and start heading home 'you really are stupid though you should of just hung out with natsu' oh! Speaking of which i should apologize so i change direction and head towards his cottage 'well i'm here should i even be here though?' so i knock on the door i hear shuffling and he opens it "oh luce hey what are you doing here i thought you had a thingy"

"Actually natsu i'm uh….here to say sorry..i got stood up" "stood up?" "yea…" "i can hang out now if you want to!" "really Luce?! Ok lets go!" "uh go where" "what do you mean we're going to your house" "wait why!" "because your place is better besides i only have hammocks and i like sleeping over there"

"Wait a minute i never sa-" he grabs my wrist and starts pulling my toward my apartment and i don't fight back i don't know why i didn't but i like him holding my- 'WAIT A MINUTE LUCY you WHAT?!' 'nononono you just feel bad cause he feels down yea that's it!'


	3. Chapter 3

FIRST OFF! Hello! This time i'm going to challenge myself because i'm not a guy and write in natsu's P.O.V…..'this is going to ruin your already bad story *pushes up glasses*' SHUT UP! Im also going to try and make it longer because well…..i have a SHIT ton of free time!

Natsu P.O.V

I can't remember what the thing she was supposed to be doing it was important to her bbuuuttt what was it? This is why i get called a dense idiot i suppose i was also there for a reason not a sad one i was realllyyy bored and happy was out stalking charla he says that's not what he's doing but it really is

"Well here we are!" "NATSU WHAT ARE DOING!" i look at her from her window "whaddya mean?" "i told you to stop doing that" "nope" she comes in a minute or two later "well i might as well make tea you're gonna be here awhile" "what do you mean a wile all night luce" i smile then i realize her cheeks are red 'uh what?' about five or six minutes later she comes back with tea "hey luce are you sick?" "uh no natsu just the insinuation" "the what?" "uh nothing…"

"Hey luce did you hear about the karaoke competition tomorrow?" "uh no..are you entering?"

"Of course i am the first prize is 1 million jewel!" "IT'S WHAT!" i cover my ears "yea luce did you not know?" "i thought you assumed i didnt know thats why you told me?!" "no...stop yelling please" "

"How can i stop yelling natsu?! 1 million jewel we haven't been on a job this month and my rent is due i could pay it and then go shopping!" "ok ok ok ok i get it dang!" "oh! Was i really being that loud" "yea luce you were you always tell me to shut up you shut up"

We end up talking for awhile longer then i hop on the bed and bounce for a few seconds "i don't know what you think your doing but you seriously need to stop bouncing" "fine… but its late we need to sleep" " then you go home" " no" "yes" "no" she sighs "fine then stay there but i will kick you in my sleep!"

"Why would you do that?!" "because you didn't want to sleep in your hammock or whatever at your own house you DON'T PAY RENT FOR!" she gets into the bed and flicks my forehead "owww" "goodnight!" she turns off the lights and hmphs me why would she hmph me that's so rude oh well good night i guess?

I woke up with a foot in my face a FOOT i sit up and look down i think she actually did kick me but whatever i've survived more lucy kicks than the average male in the guild i look at her clock it's 7:30 oh! 1 hour till the competition i poke her face about 10 times before she decides to wake up i was about to scream in her ear

"Wwhhhaaatt natsu" "the competition will start in like 50 minutes" she practically screeches as she falls off the bed gets up and starts getting ready after about 20 to 30 minutes of complaining about why i didn't wake her up sooner she's ready and we make a mad dash to the guild hall

We rush in and i drag her over to mira to sign up "i didn't know you were signing up lucy!" "yea well i am natsu told me about it thanks a lot for not telling me last night mira by the way" "ah oops slipped my mind you looked so down though at least you know now"

I'm 12th in line and luce is 11th in line i really didn't know luce could sing but then again gajeel can't sing and he's the first one to go…..

END CHAPTER

well i made it like 300 something words longer i have no idea who i want to win because i have an idea for Lucy then i also have an idea for Natsu BTW did you know that karaoke in Japanese means 'empty orchestra'


End file.
